Of Orchids and Primroses
by pococo
Summary: drabble series. Based on 'Daisy Chains'. The day to day lives of soul mates Kol Mikaelson and Circe Jackson and their adventures as a soul mated Vampire/Demigod couple. (Kol/Fem!Percy)
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet**

The first time Kol realizes just how much Circe "Cici" Jackson means to him is a couple days into their acquaintance as they are strolling down the side walk in Manhattan. Kol is smiling at her as she enthusiastically talks about what she did that day. She's wrapped up in Kol's scarf that he had given to her one day when he noticed that she didn't own one.

" _Why do you not wear a scarf, poppet?"_ He had asked her. She had blushed hotly looking away in shyness.

" _I don't have the money at the moment to buy one. I live separately from my mother and I wanted to not be a hassle to her after all the trouble I gave her in my childhood."_ Kol had just sighed and gave her a small smile before un-wrapping his own scarf from his neck and wrapping it around hers.

" _Well, now you have one."_

" _I can't just take yours!"_ She had exclaimed before Kol shushed her.

" _Nonsense, love. You are my soul mate I'd give you the world if you wanted it._ " She had just blushed looking down before nodding and kissing his cheek. And if Kol's face had turned a little red after that, well no one but Circe would know that.

And now they were walking down that street, her hands exclaiming her points at several points of her story as he listened intently. As she was finally getting to the point where her college class on Marine Biology was doing hands on study, they were suddenly put on the spot by a gun in Circe's face.

Circe's hand twitched to her coat pocket before her eyes widened and she started to tremble a little. Kol growled at the fact his mate, his _soul mate_ was scared.

"Give me your money and the little lady won't get hurt."

"How about _not_ mate?" Kol sneered as he turned to Circe. "Close your eyes, poppet, and this will all be over in a minute."

Circe knew not what her soul mate was going to do but trusted him none the less and closed her eyes her hands on the sword once given to her when she was young in her pocket for comfort even though their attacker was mortal.

Closing her eyes she heard a scream and the sound of something hitting the ground.

"Okay you can open your eyes now, love." Opening her eyes slightly and then widely she spotted their attackers dead body in the alley near where they were standing. Looking at her soul mate she noticed Kol had a spot of red on the corner of his lips.

Was that…. Blood?

"Kol you… have a little something…" She motioned to his mouth. Blinking he moved his hand to it to wipe it away and noticed what it was.

"I can explain?" He said.

She put her hands on her hips, the wind picking up and causing the plaid skirt she was wearing to move. She shivered.

"Can we talk about this in my apartment?" She asked shivering. Kol frowned moving closer to her and wrapping his body around her warming her up immediately.

"Of course we can Circe."

"Cici…" She mumbled. Kol smirked.

"Come on love, let's go and I'll explain what I am." She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist not scared of her in the slightest.

Kol smirked. Oh yes he cared about her a lot so much so he was willing to tell her his secret so soon. She had quickly become the most important thing in the world to him. And he would never let anyone take him away from her.

* * *

 **AN:** Orchids: Love; Beauty; Refinement

Primroses: I Can't Live Without You

I have decided not to kill Kol off. lol I just can't do it to my baby.

Well, welcome to the drabble series for the Daisy Chains series. this takes place between the time when we last see Kol in Season 3 and when he appears again in Season 4. So like a couple months haha. Also in this Circe is 19 years old so the Percy Jackson time line is readjusted to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons**

Circe unlocked the door to her apartment and opened the door strolling in casually. Starting to take her jacket off she turned to Kol to ask him for his coat in return to put on her coat rack but instead cocked her head to the side in confusion when she saw her soul mate standing out in the hall way of her apartment building.

"You're going to have to invite me in, darling. I won't be able to able to come in otherwise." Kol said a confident smirk on his lips.

Circe raised an eyebrow before talking, "I'm guessing this is part of what you need to explain?" She put her coat on the rack before walking closer to her door.

"Kol, will you please come in?" She asked.

"Of course love." Strolling in like he owned the place (and he might as well have he is her soul mate) he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and laughed a little as he face immediately turned a bright red.

(And wouldn't everyone at Camp Half-Blood laugh when they find out the super tom-boy Cici Jackson couldn't be reduced to silence, red faced, by the man that was destined for her.)

"It's kinda small, is it not?" Kol stated looking around the apartment.

"It's the only thing I can afford being on my own here in the city." Circe sighed as she finally took Kol's coat and hanging it up next to her own.

"Hmm…" Kol responded as he made his way over to the ratty couch she had once picked up from a flea market she had once gone to in New Jersey. Plopping down on it he made himself comfortable.

"Would you like some tea? I have green and chai?"

"Chai please darling, a little milk and two spoons of sugar."

"Got it." Grinning she made her way into the small kitchen attached to her living room and made herself and Kol the tea. Deciding to grab a plate of cookies (blue!) she walked back into the living room and placed to plate down and then went back to grab the tea and handed it to her soul mate.

"Blue cookies?" Kol asked when she returned the second time.

She grinned sheepishly. "It's an inside thing with my mom. Blue is my favorite color too. Look forward to _many_ blue things."

"Will do poppet."

Kol grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it making a noise of approval. Circe took one herself and ate it before finally asking the dreaded question.

"So… what are you?" She asked bluntly.

Kol stared her dead in the eyes before sighing running a hand through his short dark brown hair.

"If I told you I was a vampire would you believe me?"

"A vampire?" She asked breathlessly. She knew there was blood sucking monsters around, had in fact run into them herself a couple times, but an honest to Zeus Vampire?

"Wow, for real?" She asked.

"Better believe it darling." And then Circe watched as red crept into the whites of his eyes and the veins around his eyes darkened and became more pronounced. She gasped and moved over a bit so she could touch them. It was then when she was facing him and closer that she noticed his teeth were longer and sharper.

"You… you really are…"

"I'd understand if you are afraid of me." He said sadly. "Though I'm sorry to say you'll never be able to escape my line of vision. I'm very possessive and you are my soul mate…"

"I'm not scared of you Kol." She told him forcefully. "You are my soul mate. I know you'd never be able to purposely hurt me. You aren't the only one who isn't human. Or rather, full human in my case." She sighed.

"You're not human?"

"I'm half-human. I'm… actually a demigod." She said softly, her hands still on Kol's cheeks. Kol leaned in eyes fluttering closed as his face turned back to normal.

"Demigod? I didn't know the gods were around." Thunder boomed outside and Circe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they do. My father is Poseidon-The God of the Sea."

"So that's why you weren't bothered by how cold the water was when I first met you despite it being November."

Circe huffed. "Yeah that's part of it."

"How about this Circe—"

"Cici."

"—Circe, I'll tell you how I became a Vampire and you tell me all about your life as a Demi-god." Circe nodded as she moved close enough to Kol to lay her head on his shoulder. And that's just what she did.

"Okay."

Slipping an arm around his soul mate, Kol began his story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wind**

The first person to find out about them is, funnily enough, Jason.

It had been a good 3 weeks since Kol and Circe had met and while they had not started _sleeping_ with each other, more often than not Circe spent evenings over at Kol's penthouse and he at her crappy little apartment. It is on one of the days where Kol spent the night over at her house that Jason found them.

Of course Jason not knowing boundaries had used her space key and beelined straight for her room ignoring the fact his very adult female cousin was probably sleeping as it was 8 am and she didn't have a class until 2 pm.

When he slammed the door an excited 'Cici' on his lips it died as quickly as it came as his eyes widened as he spotted a tuff of dark brown hair that did not belong to his cousin who had _black hair_.

"What the bloody hell is going on," a very annoyed, very male, voice grumbled as Jason got a good look at the male who was in Cici's bed.

"JASON!" Circe screamed.

Jason just held his hands up and backed out of the room smiling sheepishly before closing the door.

* * *

With both occupants out of the bed and Kol glaring at her cousin, Circe pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Kol this is my cousin Jason Grace. Jace, this is my soul mate Kol Mikaelson. Behave you too," She warned them much like a mother would warn two rowdy children who didn't know how to get along.

"Cousin, darling? Does that mean he is the same as you?"

"Sort of. I'll explain later." Kol gave her a warm smile.

"Well, mate, nice to meet you then. As my girl said I'm Kol." Holding his hand out he waited for Jason to take it. Jason just stared wearily at the hand before taking it.

"Let's get one thing straight Mikaelson. You hurt her and I will kill you."

"Trust me if I hurt her in any way and I'd sooner take a White Oak Stake to myself."

Jason had no idea what a White Oak Stake had anything to do with death but coming from Kol it had sounded so serious and the look on the others face was serious.

"I'll hold you to that." The then shook hands.

20 minutes later found Circe with her hands on her face internally screaming as the two males bonded and became best friends.

* * *

 **AN:** I have never read HOO so while some characters from the series might appear in the series HOO never happened in this AU just PJO.


End file.
